In many situations, an operator of a vehicle or platform converses with an external controller using radio communications. Frequently, while receiving the controller's directions or commands, the instructions are not understood by the vehicle or platform operator or are confused upon initial reception. For example, during flight or approach to an airport, the pilot of an aircraft can misconstrue or fail to properly understand a ground controller's directions. This can be a particular problem during international flights in which the pilot and the controller may face a language barrier. Obviously, this presents an undesirable and potentially dangerous situation.
Miscommunication between a controller and the vehicle or platform operator can occur in many other situations. For example, miscommunication can occur between the operator of a train and a controller. Also, miscommunication between the operator of a stationary oil rig platform and a controller can occur. Consequently, a system which could overcome these difficulties in a variety of vehicles or other types of platforms would be a significant improvement in the art.